Save me
by Heronway
Summary: Ichimatsu poco a poco ha comenzado a enfermar. Sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se desmorona, lo oculta todo detrás de una simple apariencia cansada; alejándose no sólo de si mismo, si no de su familia, aferrándose a soportarlo todo completamente solo.
1. Brinco al vacío

Capítulo I

Brinco al vacío

Cada día era peor que el anterior. Hacía una semana que comenzaba a sentir que mi salud disminuía al pasar los días. Nunca tuve la mejor de todos los hermanos, era difícil para mi hacer esfuerzo físico y tenía constantemente alergias que me obligaban a usar mascarilla la mayor parte del tiempo (aunque en parte ayudaban a cubrir algunas veces mis risas ante desgracias ajenas), pero con el paso de los últimos días mi corazón se sentía realmente agitado y despertaba cada noche con la agonía de no poder respirar.

Me sentía cansado y sin muchas ganas de seguir jugando béisbol con Jyushimatsu, pero él realmente tenía demasiados ánimos esa tarde. Mi ojos caerían solos en cualquier momento, y mi cuerpo se derrumbaría sobre el suelo para poder descansar un poco más. Las pelotas en la cubeta parecían eternas y cada vez que Jyushimatsu tiraba una bola demasiado lejos, era yo quien tenía que ir por ella.

Tomé una bola y la lancé lo más fuerte que pude (que no fue mucho) y Jyushimatsu rió y dio un buen golpe con el bate, lanzando la pelota fuera del área verde del parque. Miré la dirección que había tomado y comencé a andar hasta ella. Era agradable pasar mis tardes con Jyushimatsu, no hacía muchas preguntas sobre lo que pensaba ni tampoco entendía cosas que yo decía sin pensar. Me hacía sentir feliz, su alegría era demasiado contagiosa y siempre estaba riendo, aunque su sonrisa me asustara algunas veces (debo admitirlo), era un buen hermano, y me gustaba jugar con él de vez en cuando al béisbol, aunque yo no pudiera hacerlo muy bien. De hecho, nada bien.

Tomé la pelota con mi mano y comencé a regresar con paso lento, bajé mi cubrebocas, dejándolo en mi barbilla y el viento del otoño recorrió mi cabello, dejándolo peor de lo que ya estaba. Traté de peinarlo un poco y en cuanto llegué de nuevo a mi lugar me preparé para seguir lanzando.

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan! —Jyushimatsu bajó el bate. —¡Dugout, dugout*! —Eso significaba que Jyushimatsu al fin necesitaba descansar un poco. Bajé mi brazo y tiré la bola en la cubeta, me agaché para recoger las que había dejado caer rato atrás mientras Jyushimatsu quitaba su camiseta y celebraba haciéndola girar en el aire.

No dije absolutamente nada en el trayecto de regreso a casa. Mi cuerpo pronto caería en un sueño profundo y necesitaba llegar pronto al futón o al sofá, incluso el suelo de la estancia sonaba muy cómodo en estos minutos. Solté un largo bostezo que traté de cubrir con mi mano y Jyushimatsu soltó unas carcajadas, giré un poco a verlo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del sueño de mis ojos y noté que aún no llevaba su camiseta. Apoyó sus manos en su cadera y siguió sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Ichimatsu-niisan. ¡Hoy fue un gran día! —Asintió, apoyando así mismo lo que dijo. —Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido conmigo. —Se lanzó contra mi y me levantó del suelo con un fuerte abrazo, empapándome el suéter de sudor. Le sonreí levemente, esperando que no me viera y me bajó. Siguió andando sin decir nada más, así que yo tampoco respondí ni dije nada más.

Quería toser. Toser como un anciano enfermo. Mi cuerpo se sacudió un poco pero contuve la tos dentro de mi garganta. La aclaré un poco para disimular y seguí andando, esperando que Jyushimatsu no preguntara, y no lo hizo. Me alegraba un poco por ello, por su inocencia.

Semanas atrás, mi sueño comenzó a ser más pesado y más grande. No paraba de querer dormir toda la tarde, aún incluso cuando el día anterior lo había hecho. Con el paso de los días, empecé a sentirme mucho más agotado y sin muchas ganas de salir o si quiera levantarme del futón. Choromatsu, como siempre, se había preocupado de que estuviera haciendo esfuerzo innecesario y agotara las pocas energías que normalmente tenía.

Tiempo después, un lunes por la noche para ser precisos, desperté con mi corazón explotando dentro de mi pecho. Latía tan rápido que comencé a llorar y a morder la sábana con la que me cubría. Y aunque traté de no hacer mucho ruido aquella noche, terminé levantando a Karamatsu y a los demás. Trataron de calmarme, pensando que había tenido un pésimo sueño, y se quedaron ahí hasta que pude volver a sentir mi corazón a la normalidad. Esa noche amanecí en la mitad del futón rodeado por ellos. Y aunque no quiero tenerlos cerca para no afectarlos con mi negatividad, me sentí tan aliviado por no encontrarme solo en aquella noche tan difícil.

Los días después de aquel lunes fueron iguales, pasaba al menos dos o tres veces por semana, pero conforme pasaron las semanas, se fueron convirtiendo en algo de todas las noches. A veces mi corazón latía tan lento que sentía que caería muerto en el suelo, pero no había sucedido ni una sola vez. Contenía siempre el dolor en silencio, sería incómodo molestar a los otros.

Jyushimatsu dio un grito y corrió hacia la casa y lanzarse a los brazos del estúpido de Karamatsu. Solté un quejido, sintiéndome esta vez abandonado y seguí mi camino hasta entrar a la casa ignorando a los dos en la entrada. Deslicé la puerta, y le sonreí a mamá que me miró en cuanto llegué. Quité mis sandalias y seguí mi camino hasta la habitación, encontrándome con Todomatsu en el suelo.

—Bienvenido, Ichimatsu-niisan. —Soltó sin voltear a verme. Estaba absorto en el teléfono. Bajé un poco mi cabeza como un saludo y dejé la cubeta con pelotas en el suelo. Caminé hasta donde estaba Todomatsu y me acosté a su lado, él aprovechó el momento y se acomodó dejando su cabeza en mi estómago. Cerré mis ojos y caí.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos cuando Osomatsu entró haciendo un gran escándalo y azotando la puerta de la habitación. Me sobresalté, con miedo de que mi corazón comenzara a latir como todas las noches y traté de pensar en cosas que me calmaran. Gatos, patas de gatos, aquella chica de la revista con el traje de un tigre, el león del zoológico, gatos, té, baño caliente, Nyanko, los gatos del barrio ruso. Fue suficiente. Abrí mis ojos en dirección a Osomatsu.

—¡Todomatsu, Ichimatsu! —Sonrió y decidimos ignorarlo y regresar a lo que hacíamos. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y sentí como me levantaba de la sudadera. —¡Despierta, Ichimatchu~! —Me habló con aquella voz empalagosa. Siempre la hacía cuando hablaba conmigo. —¡Todomatsu, levántate! —Me levantó lo suficiente para dejarme caer sobre la cabeza de Todomatsu. Los dos soltamos un grito de dolor y me hice a un lado para sobar mi espalda.

—¡Osomatsu-niisan! —Gritó Todomatsu. —¡Déjanos en paz! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer tanto ruido? ¡Eres una molestia!

—¿¡Yo una molestia!? —Osomatsu se hizo el indignado. —¡Falacias! ¡Tengo buenas noticias para todos!

—¿De qué se trata ahora? —Choromatsu entró sin mucho interés y se lanzó al sofá, leyendo una revista de trabajo.

—¡He ganado un viaje! —Sonrió y todos alzamos la vista un poco interesados.

—¿A dónde, Osomatsu-niisan? ¿¡A dónde, a dónde!? —Jyushimatsu entró y se trepó en la espalda del mayor. Karamatsu entró tras de él y se recargó en una pose estúpida.

—¡A Shikoku! —Sonrió y todos nos levantamos incrédulos. —He ganado en un concurso que ofreció un anciano en una tienda por comprar una caja de gomitas azucaradas.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste dinero para comprar gomitas azucaradas? —Choromatsu le miró sospechoso, cruzándose de brazos. Giramos la vista de nuevo a Osomatsu y el simplemente sonrió.

—Me encontré algunas carteras por ahí. ¡El punto es...! —Siguió antes de que pudiéramos repudiarle. —¡Que tengo cuatro pases para la zona turística del lugar!

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Sólo cuatro?

—Sí. —Sonrió. —Así que necesitamos convencer a papá de que nos dé dinero para otros dos.

—Por alguna razón siento que tu definición de convencer es muy diferente a la real. —Siguió repudiándolo Choromatsu.

—Es sólo tomar prestado por medio de engaños. —Se encogió de hombros. —Te aseguro que nos darán el sí si eso significa que saldremos de casa por unos días.

—Tiene razón.

—¿¡Todomatsu!?

—Bueno, yo quiero ir. —Le miró con mala cara. —Podría tomar buenas fotos en ese lugar. —Comenzó a teclear en su teléfono completamente feliz.

—¿A caso vives de las apariencias?

—¡Yo también estoy de acuerdo! —Karamatsu sacó detrás de él un traje de baño brillante con su rostro plasmado en el centro, esta vez, los lentes de sol de su imagen también brillaban y tenían un bordado con forma de corazón. —Podré utilizar my new swimwear. —Sacudió su cabello con un aire cool, que sólo demostraba su sucia hipocresía.

—¿Disculpa? —Todomatsu miró a Choromatsu.

—Bien, retiro mis palabras. —Soltó Choromatsu. Ya estaba cansado, me fui arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá y me senté al lado de Choromatsu, comenzando a bostezar de nuevo. —Entonces, ¿cuándo será el viaje?

—En dos semanas. —Sonrió Osomatsu y tomó a Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu entre sus brazos. —¡Adoren a su Oniisan!

—¡Te adoramos, te adoramos, Osomatsu-niisan! —Soltó Jyushimatsu mientras reía y restregaba la mejilla con Osomatsu. Karamatsu puso una pose extraña y Todomatsu se levantó para abrazarlo. Choromatsu y yo fuimos los únicos en mirarnos a la cara y no adular a Osomatsu. Solté otro bostezo entre toda la celebración y me recargué en el respaldo del sillón. Buscando dormir un poco al menos antes de cenar. O quizás, pasaría de la cena. Estaba demasiado cansado, me dolían las extremidades y sentía que la cabeza me dolería en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Estás cansado? —Giré mi cabeza hacia Choromatsu, quien me sonreía levemente. Me limité a asentir y a volver a cerrar mis ojos. No podía más, necesitaba dormir. Dormir un mes entero, quizás un año. La mano de Choromatsu me pasó por la cabeza, y sentí como se levantó del sillón. —Preparemos el futón para cuando regresemos de cenar, hay que ir a asearnos.

—¡Sí! —Soltaron todos y comenzaron a ordenar el futón.

No tenía ganas de ir a bañarme, no podía dar un paso más, pero seguro que los demás se quejarían de mi olor a sudor y calle que desprendía y no me dejarían dormir en la habitación. Me levanté y busqué fuerzas para seguir viviendo un poco más ese día.

. . . . .

Me levanté corriendo del futón, abrí la puerta del baño con un portazo y comencé a vomitar en el lavamanos. Mi estómago vació toda la cena que mamá había preparado para mí, e incluso aun cuando terminé de sacar todo lo que tenía en mi estómago, sentía mucho asco. Abrí el grifo para limpiar mi boca y enjuagar un poco mi garganta, me daba vueltas la cabeza.

Levanté la vista para verme en el espejo; las enormes ojeras adornaban mis ojos y mi cabello era un chiste para las revistas de moda. Di un largo suspiro y caminé hasta el escusado para sentarme sobre la tapa. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro tratando de aclarar un poco mi cabeza. Me sentía fatal, no tenía si quieras las fuerzas para hablar. Me dolía completamente todo el cuerpo. Mierda, quería morirme. Odiaba estar enfermo.

Me levanté y di una patada contra la pared provocando un ruido sordo, y dolió como el infierno, pero fue suficiente para deshacerme de mi frustración. Salí del baño dirigiéndome a la cocina y abrí con fuerza el cajón de los medicamentos. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a leer los títulos de las cajas sólo con ayuda de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana para alumbrarme.

No encontraba ningún medicamento que fuera para el dolor o las náuseas y comencé a ponerme nervioso, mis manos temblaban y comencé a sudar, apenas me di cuenta que estaba presionando mis dientes con demasiada fuerza y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Comencé a llorar de la frustración sin hacer mucho ruido y seguí buscando.

—¿Estás bien? —Me sobresalté y giré mi cuerpo para encontrarme con papá. Me miraba desde la entrada de la cocina, puse mala cara y seguí buscando. Asentí con la cabeza ante su pregunta y desee con todas mis fuerzas que simplemente se fuera. Pero no. Entró a la cocina y buscó un vaso en la alacena y se sirvió agua del refrigerador. Seguí leyendo los títulos, pero tenía que hacerlo incluso más de tres veces porque no podía concentrarme. El cuerpo de papá apareció repentinamente a mi lado y se sentó en el suelo junto a mí, me le quedé viendo mientras él comenzaba a buscar también. —Te escuché vomitar desde la habitación, ¿estás enfermo? —Siguió buscando. Lo miré unos segundos antes de bajar mi vista y negué con la cabeza, seguí mirando entre las cajas. —Si te sientes mal, no tienes por qué dudar en pedirme dinero para un doctor. Soy tu padre después de todo. —Soltó.

Cuando encontré el medicamento de dolor, lo aparté y lo escondí en mi pijama, y papá terminó encontrando las pastillas de las náuseas hasta el fondo del cajón. No agradecí, sólo me incliné un poco, esperando que lo entendiera, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. De hecho, todo el día no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Se levantó del suelo y revolvió mi cabello caminando de nuevo a la salida.

Puse la caja de las pastillas a un lado de mí y comencé a guardar las demás. Tomando cada caja en mi mano recordaba como en años anteriores había pensado que sería una buena idea ingerirlas, pero nunca me consideré tan valiente como realmente lanzarme al agujero negro de la muerte. Era normal que la depresión me afectara, tan normal que ya consideraba tenerla el resto de mi vida. Había aprendido a controlarla, y aunque a veces las cosas se salieran de control, siempre encontraba la forma de regresar a la realidad.

Nunca había hecho algo que realmente afectara mi salud, a excepción de los cortes que hice alguna vez en mis brazos, que terminé dejando por el miedo a que los demás pudieran verlos cuando comenzamos a ir a los baños públicos en años anteriores. Me levanté del suelo y me serví un vaso de agua para tomar los dos medicamentos de una sola sentada. Mi estómago se sintió vacío e incómodo, volví a servirme agua una y otra vez hasta que sentí que algo lo llenara. Dejé el vaso en el lavaplatos y regresé a mi habitación siendo lo más silencioso posible.

. . . . .

—¡Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu! —Osomatsu me movía de un lado a otro mientras estaba debajo de mis cobijas, abrí un poco mis ojos y me levanté un poco, sentía un poco rara mi cara. —Heh, Ichimatsu, ¿quieres ir a apostarle a los caballos conmigo? —Alzó la cobija mientras que rascaba su nariz a su manera. Voltee a verlo mientras comenzaba a tallar uno de mis ojos, se quedó perplejo ante algo. Seguro que estaba más despeinado ese día.

—¿Qué? —Mi voz salió ronca y muy baja.

—Deja a Ichimatsu en paz, Osomatsu-niisan. —Dijo Choromatsu desde algún lado de la habitación.

—¿Ichimatsu?

—¿¡Qué!? —Volví a preguntar irritado de que hablara como un idiota. Antes de que pudiera acostarme de nuevo miré el futón, tenía una mancha oscura y húmeda. —Tsk, ¿qué hiciste Osomatsu-niisan? —Toqué la mancha y cuando levanté mi mano, tenía un tono rojizo. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos y toqué mi rostro hasta notar que mi nariz sangraba. —Ah... —Solté y me cubrí la cara. Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera. —Heh, tuve un sueño muy placentero.

—¿!Ah!? —Osomatsu reaccionó incrédulo. —¡Sucio! ¿¡Con quién has soñado!? —Me senté correctamente sobre el futón, dejando que la sábana cayera de mi cabeza y comencé a bostezar.

—¿Eh? —Karamatsu se asomó por mi lado. —¿Qué es eso? ¡Ichimatsu, tu nariz está sangrando!

—¡Ha-ha!~ ¿Soñaste con bichos, Ichimatsu-niisan? —Jyushimatsu se sentó a mi lado con su enorme sonrisa. Sólo asentí y me levanté un poco deprisa.

—Iré por algo para limpiar. —En cuanto salí de la habitación sentí como si pudiera respirar después de haber sido ahogado por horas. Me recargué sobre la pared y aferré mi mano a mi pijama sobre mi pecho. No recordaba ni un sueño de ese tipo, pasé mi manga por mi rostro y limpié mi nariz todo lo que pude. Bajé hasta el baño y cerré con un portazo. Miré mi rostro en el espejo, manchado de sangre seca.

Hice un gesto de asco y abrí el grifo para comenzar a lavar mi cara. Sentía mi estómago adolorido y muy vacío, pero no quería comer. Sabía que si lo hacía terminaría vomitando de nuevo. Levanté mi rostro notando que las ojeras de mis ojos seguían ahí. Podía ver que estaba adelgazando un poco, aunque eso era un poco bueno para mí, pasaba tanto tiempo sin hacer actividad física que había engordado bastante en los últimos meses. Acomodé un poco mi cabello, sin dejarlo perfecto como los demás, lavé mis dientes y salí de ahí para regresar a la habitación. Subí las escaleras y cuando entré ya no estaba el futón en el suelo.

—Karamatsu fue a lavarlo. —Habló Choromatsu mientras acomodaba las almohadas en el armario. —¿Estás bien? Esa era mucha sangre. —Me limité a asentir y él continuó con lo que hacía. Abrí el armario para sacar una camiseta y unos pantalones. —Ichimatsu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Giré mi vista hacia él. Acomodó la última almohada y cerró la puerta del armario. —Quiero saber si estás bien... hablando de tu salud.

—Sí... —Respondí sin pensarlo mucho. Choromatsu me miró rascó su nuca y soltó un suspiro.

—Anoche te escuché vomitar.

—¿A caso vomitar es algo anormal? Tsk. —Quité mi pijama. —Me cayó mal la cena o la comida, eso es todo.

—Es anormal cuando lo haces por más de una semana... —Seguí quitándome la pijama y le miré de reojo, si no era cuidadoso, lo descubriría. —Si te sientes mal, sólo...

—Estoy bien. —Solté. —Si, no he comido muy bien. He estado comprando nueva comida para los gatos de los callejones y necesito probarla antes de dárselos. No quiero que enfermen de sus estómagos. No podría llevarlos a la veterinaria a todos. —Me puse la camiseta limpia y bajé para ponerme mis pantalones. —¿Estás feliz con esa respuesta? —Le miré.

—...un poco. —Me sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. —Pero deberías de dejar de comer esa comida. Está hecha para gatos, y tú no eres uno. —Pero cómo desearía serlo.

. . . . .

Acaricié la cabeza del gato mientras dejaba que su ronroneo me dejara llevar. Hacía minutos atrás ya había vomitado el poco desayuno que ingerí en el basurero del callejón, y tuve que ayudarme de mi dedo y mi campanilla para poder dejar salir todo de una vez. Me sentía mareado y demasiado hambriento. Realmente quería comer algo que me llenara el estómago. Mis tripas hicieron un ruido muy fuerte y uno de los gatos maulló.

Me levanté por fin del suelo sucio y sacudí mis pantalones. Miré un rato a los gatos que restregaban sus cabezas contra mis piernas, pero tenía que irme pronto. La tarde se estaba acercando y tenía que volver pronto a casa. Sentí un impulso de toser y comencé a hacerlo. No podía a parar, mi cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y mi cabeza dolió. Seguí tosiendo hasta que mi garganta dolía, me sujeté de un bote de basura y cubrí mi boca con una de mis manos.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y sentí que me ahogaba. Comencé a vomitar de pronto, era asqueroso. Los gatos corrieron instantáneamente lejos y seguí expulsando líquido de mi boca. Mierda, mierda. Esto estaba mal. Dejé de toser y miré el suelo lleno de mi vomito. Las nauseas provocaron que sintiera que vomitaría, pero ya no había nada que expulsar. Lancé un quejido y miré mis manos, una completamente sucia por haber agarrado el basurero y la otra con pequeñas manchas rojas. Sangre. La miré lleno de miedo, no me había cortado, no me dolía la garganta a un extremo de haberla desgarrado.

Salí del callejón a toda prisa, colocándome un cubrebocas y entré a un restaurante de comida rápida corriendo directamente al baño. Empujé la puerta y bajé el cubrebocas para encontrarme con mi boca un poco ensangrentada. Abrí el grifo para lavar mis manos y las llené de jabón para limpiarlas con fuerza.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó un chico desde la entrada. Me giré a verlo y asentí.

—Sí,... ah, sí. —Giré y seguí limpiando mis manos hasta que quedaran sin mancha. Me miré en el espejo. Si esa mañana me veía pésimo, esta vez daba la apariencia de alguien que estaba a punto de desaparecer. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mis ojos llorosos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te vez muy mal... —El chico se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro, pero le di un golpe y retrocedí.

—Estoy bien... —Solté. —Di—disculpa... —Evité su mirada. —Sólo tuve un pequeño accidente. —Regresé al lavamanos y enjuagué mi boca con agua y limpié todo lo que pude de mi rostro.

—¿Necesitas ir a un hospital? —Siguió. —De verdad no te ves nada bien, ¿estás seguro de estar bien?

—Sí... —Me aparté del lavamanos y le miré. Tenía puesto el uniforme del restaurante, un empleado del lugar. —Lo siento, si es necesario que compre algo, lo haré...

—No... no te preocupes. Ten cuidado.

Asentí, nos quedamos viendo durante unos segundos y el bajó su mirada. Y me propuse a salir y él se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Salí a toda prisa, algunas personas se me quedaron viendo cuando pasé a la puerta, pero intenté no pensar en ello, aunque... probablemente hayan visto la manera en la que entré. Seguro pensaban que estaba loco, lunático, enfermo...

Corrí a través de un callejón, esquivando basureros y tuberías que rodeaban las paredes. Giré por uno de ellos, los ladridos de un perro que se lanzó hacia una de las rejas me hizo destinar y tropezar. Miré como ladraba, escupiendo saliva y empujando la reja con sus patas gruesas. ¿Por qué corres? Estás enfermo, ¿y eso qué? Lancé un quejido y me levanté pateando la reja, haciendo que el perro ladrara mucho más fuerte.

. . . . .

Entré a casa sin muchas ganas, ignorando los gritos de mis hermanos en la sala de estar. Me dirigí hasta el baño y me encerré ahí, muriéndome de hambre y con ganas de llorar y de tirarme sobre la cama. No quería encontrarme con los demás, no tenía muchos ánimos de jugar o soportar charlas estúpidas. Me asomé asegurando que mis hermanos no anduvieran por ahí y caminé hasta la habitación de mamá.

Toqué la puerta y la deslicé esperando no encontrarla ahí. Victorioso, entré y encendí el abanico del techo. Y me lancé sobre la cama para quedarme dormido. Mi estomago resonó en la habitación y dolió hasta que presioné un poco con mi mano. Abracé una de las almohadas, sin energías. Escuché que Osomatsu gritaba en el piso de abajo y Choromatsu le respondía también a gritos. Dejándome llevar por el sueño y el dulce olor de lavanda de las cobijas, me dejé caer dormido.


	2. Insomnio

**C** **APÍTULO**

 **II**

" **Insomnio** **"**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente hasta que el sueño fue desapareciendo. No hizo falta recorrer la cortina del ventanal de mi madre para saber que ya era de noche, y sintiéndome un poco recuperado, me senté sobre la cama, asegurándome de no haber dejado rastro alguno sobre las sábanas.

Ya tendida completamente la cama, y alisando un poco las cobijas, salí de la habitación para encaminarme a la mía. Había un completo silencio en casa, como si todos hubieran salido en ese momento, y no lo dudaba. A veces si se veía la oportunidad de gastar menos, papá se daba un pequeño lujo con nosotros, y que yo faltara, era una buena oportunidad. Pero aprovecharía el momento para hacer lo que no pude en el tiempo que estuve dormido.

Entré a la habitación, y me dirigí hacia el armario, moviendo los zapatos, ropa sucia y el futón hasta alcanzar una pequeña caja negra de unos viejos zapatos que conservé para guardar algunas cosas. Entre moviendo las cosas y empujando otras con mi cuerpo, algo cayó sobre mi cabeza. Solté un quejido, saliendo del armario y cubriendo mi cabeza por el dolor, presionando justo donde más ardía.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me sobresalté cuando escuché la voz de Todomatsu detrás de mi y me giré aún con mis manos en mi cabeza. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Ichimatsu-niisan? —Se acercó a mi y comenzó a recoger lo que cayó en mi cabeza. Era una de las cajas de Choromatsu llena de muñecas de Nyaa-chan y unos cuantos discos. —Choromatsu-niisan siempre dejando sus porquerías donde más estorban.

—Ah... eh... —Ladee mi cabeza confundido. Todomatsu terminó de recoger las cosas y las puso de nuevo en la caja, se puso de pie, andando hasta el pequeño cesto de basura y botó la caja ahí. —¿Qué... uh, ¿qué haces? Ah... ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué? —Me miró con el ceño fruncido. —Sólo lo he rejuntado. No es la gran cosa. —Dijo y miró su teléfono antes de salir de la habitación. —Te cuidado, niisan. —Dijo y cerró la puerta. Lo miré un poco atónito; me giré de nuevo hacia el armario y moviendo de nuevo el futón hacia un lado, busqué la pequeña caja a tientas en la oscuridad hasta que sentí la tapa y estiré más el brazo para alcanzarla.

Arrastrándola por el suelo la llevé hasta afuera del armario y la abrí para encontrarme con los zapatos violetas que, aunque fueran viejos, tenían un aspecto relativamente nuevo. Sólo los usaba cuando era muy necesario o cuando hacía demasiado frío afuera para usar las sandalias. Adentré la mano al zapato, sacando la pequeña caja del medicamento para el dolor y de paso sacar un poco más de dinero, reservado para la comida de los gatos del callejón.

Extendí los billetes que estaba enrollado en una liga, y comencé a contarlo en caso de que Osomatsu-niisan de nuevo hubiera encontrado mi escondite. Había dos mil yenes menos. Entorné los ojos y guardé lo que quedaba en mi bolsillo trasero y el medicamento en el otro. Tomé los zapatos y cerré la caja para empujarla de nuevo en el armario y busqué unas calcetas para antes de salir.

Bajé los escalones sintiendo mis pies atrapados entre la tela e incómodos por un pequeño hilo que se enrollaba en mi dedo meñique. Chasquee mi lengua y cuando llegué al primer piso me asomé por la sala de estar. Todomatsu tenía la televisión encendida, pero sólo tenía ojos para su teléfono.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, me senté en el recibidor y me puse los zapatos antes de salir. Tomé mis sandalias del suelo y las puse en la esquina para que evitaran pisarlas y me puse de pie acompañado de un largo bostezo.

Aún cuando había dormido demasiado, realmente me sentía cansado, que si bien no lo era tanto como antes de haberlo hecho, aún seguía la necesidad de hacerlo un poco más. Mi pecho estaba tranquilo y mis ojos se sentía un poco pesados, pero fuera de eso, comenzaba a sentirme un poco mejor.

Abrí la puerta y cerré con cuidado. Estiré mis brazos hacia el cielo, deshaciéndome un poco de la ansiedad y comencé a caminar hacia la tienda más cercana en completo silencio. El silencio era realmente cómodo, pero sentía la necesidad de escuchar algunos gritos de los demás por un rato, aunque solían irritar la mayor parte de tiempo. Quizás sólo era un vago sentimiento de nostalgia que terminaría ignorando, o tal vez había dormido demasiado.

Me encogí de hombros, como si estuviera contestándome ante mis ideas, y miré la calle. Di un pequeño brinco sobre la linea amarilla del pavimento y traté de mantener el equilibrio extendiendo mis brazos e intentando no salir de la linea. Sonreí, levemente divertido, y continué mi camino de esa manera hasta que llegué al final de la calle y tuve que girar.

Esta vez intenté no pisar las lineas que dividían la banqueta, dando dos pequeños pasos por dentro de cada cuadro. Escuché un maullido conocido detrás de mi y me detuve, sin tocar la linea, girándome para encontrarme con un pequeño gato negro con cola blanca. Sonreí y me puse de cuclillas extendiendo mi mano para que se acercara.

—Yosh, yosh, yosh... ven aquí. —Le susurré y poco a poco se acercó a mí oliendo mi mano. Lanzó otro maullido y brincó sobre mis rodillas, acariciando su cabeza contra mi quijada. Su pelaje era realmente suave y sus pequeños bigotes me hacían pequeñas cosquillas en mi cuello. —¿Qué haces por acá? —Le pregunté. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo puse frente a mi. —Tu territorio está muy lejos de aquí. —Lo puse de nuevo en el suelo y comencé a acariciar su cabeza y a rascar levemente por debajo de ella. —No me digas,... ¿me buscabas? Heh,... ¿a una basura como yo? Que raro. —Dejé de acariciarle y me puse de pie para continuar mi camino.

Me giré y seguí caminando esta vez sin pensar en las líneas que tanto me había costado evitar momentos atrás. Recordándolo, intenté no pisar una de ellas, y escuché el maullido del gato de nuevo detrás de mi. Voltee a verlo y caminaba detrás de mi con sus movimientos ligeros y silenciosos.

—Vale... —Caminé hacia él y se estiró para que lo levantara como si de un niño se tratara. Le tomé y caminé de nuevo a la tienda.

El gato no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza contra mi pecho y se movía demasiado entre mis brazos. Pero cuando terminaba bajándolo, trataba de subirse de nuevo a mis brazos. Estaba realmente hiperactivo, y cuando llegué a la tienda, no tuve opción más que dejarlo afuera.

Pasé mi mano por detrás de mi nuca y suspiré mientras andaba hacia el estante de comida para animales. Volví a contar el dinero para asegurarme de que lo hubiera hecho bien antes. Seguían faltando dos mil yenes. Ahora era necesario buscar otro escondite. Tomé cuatro latas de comida de gato de la mejor marca que pude encontrar en la tienda y fui hasta el mostrador.

—¡Ichimatsu-san! Hace tiempo que no te veía rondar por esta tienda. —Dijo el anciano que la atendía. Toshiaki, o Teru, como solíamos llamarlo de niños mis hermanos y yo, podía reconocernos muy bien desde hacía bastante tiempo; aunque era demasiado cascarrabias y no solía pasarme mucho por su tienda ya que no tenía mucho abastecimiento de comida para gatos. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ese chico es tuyo? —Preguntó apuntando hacia la puerta de cristal donde se asomaba el pequeño gato apoyando sus patas contra él.

—N-no. —Respondí y puse las latas sobre el mostrador junto con el dinero exacto. —Sólo llegó...

—Ya veo. —Rascó su barbilla y tecleó en la caja. —¿Y tu madre?

—En casa,... supongo. —Me encogí de hombros. Teru siempre preguntaba por mi madre cuando nos veía y solíamos evitar sus preguntas o al menos responder con suma indiferencia. Me giré, viendo al gato moviendo sus patas contra el cristal, queriendo entrar a la tienda. —Eh,... uh... ¿No es suyo? Él quiere entrar.

—¿Hm? —Teru tomó el dinero y miró hacia la entrada, negando con su cabeza. —No. Es la primera vez que lo veo. Aunque quizás sólo se haya dado cuenta que comprarás su comida.—Hizo movimientos en la caja registradora y regresó el resto del dinero sobrante.—Salúdame a tu madre cuando le veas, ¿de acuerdo? —Me sonrió realmente animado y puso las latas dentro de una pequeña bolsa de papel. Asentí, aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, y me entregó la bolsa junto con el cambio. —Gracias por tu compra, Matsuno.

Asentí de nuevo y salí de allí. El gato automáticamente restregó su cuerpo contra mi pierna y se puso sobre sus dos patas, recargándose sobre mi. Fruncí un poco el ceño y me agaché para levantarle y acostarle en mis brazos. Él simplemente se acomodó como si estuviera recostado sobre su propia cama y ocultó su pequeña cara contra mi pecho. Sonreí un tanto enternecido y caminé de regreso a casa en medio de la oscuridad acariciando su pelaje.

Abrí la pequeña bolsa y entré en el primer callejón que encontré. Me agaché, dejando al pequeño gato en el suelo, y me puse de cuclillas para sacar una lata de comida. La abrí, dejándola frente a él, y cuando olfateó lo necesario, comenzó a comer. Acaricié su lomo hasta su cola y me puse de pie para regresar a casa.

Tomé la bolsa, y seguí mi camino, saliendo del callejón; doblando un poco el borde de la bolsa de papel, escuché como el gato maullaba detrás de mi. Me detuve, girándome para encontrarme con el indeciso felino tratando de escoger si seguirme o terminar su alimento. Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos, y regresé a donde estaba sintiéndome un poco intranquilo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunté agachándome de nuevo. El gato, más tranquilo, siguió comiendo de su lata, volteando a verme, esperando encontrarme aún ahí. Acaricié su lomo para que estuviera más relajado y esperé a que terminara de comer. Sentía que la noche se ponía cada vez más helada, y que el viento comenzaba a aumentar.

Me senté sobre el suelo, abrazando mis piernas y tratando de calentarlas un poco. Mis ojos comenzaban a doler un poco, seguramente por el cansancio. Bostecé y recargué mi cabeza sobre mi brazo decidido en dormir tan sólo unos minutos.

Escuché que algo calló en el fondo del callejón. Levanté la vista, alerta de cualquier cosa. Y un gato gris fue acercándose a nosotros. Estiré mi mano hacia él para que pudiera olerme un poco, pero en vez de eso, rugió y lanzó sus pequeñas garras contra mi mano. Me alejé y vi una pequeña herida en el dorso de mi mano. El gato siguió rugiendo hacia el otro pequeño gato que dejó de comer y comenzó a defenderse. Tomé la bolsa y me levanté.

—Basta, basta. —Les dije, pero en cuestión de un segundo comenzaron a pelear. Me apresuré a levantar al pequeño gato que siempre estuvo conmigo, que seguía rugiendo y él otro sólo se lanzó a morder mis tenis y alejarse poco a poco sin dejar de echarnos miradas. —Pero qué le pasa... él ni siquiera es de aquí .—Dije para mi mismo. Voltee a ver al gato que tenía entre mis brazos y lo acerqué a mi rostro. —No pelees. No es bueno para ti. —Le dije y lamió mi nariz.

La ganas de vomitar fueron las siguientes en llegar. Solté al gato y cubrí mi boca en cuanto sentí el poco líquido salir de mi garganta. Me recargué sobre la pared, y tragué automáticamente, sintiéndome asqueroso. Saqué mi lengua, molesto por el horrible sabor y me agaché para tomar la bolsa.

—Lo siento, chico.—Acaricié la cabeza del gato y me puse de pie. —Necesito irme. —Le sonreí y comencé a regresar a casa lo más rápido que podía correr. Aunque cansado a la mitad del camino, no tenía ganas de vomitar en medio de la calle, sentía un terrible sabor de boca. Hice una mueca de incomodidad y comencé a correr de nuevo.

 **. . . . .**

—¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!?—Preguntó Osomatsu con una pata de cangrejo en la boca. Le miré frunciendo el ceño y me encogí de hombros. —Estaba a punto de comerme tu porción.

—No deberías de comerte las porciones de los demás sin su permiso.—Alegó Choromatsu, quien siguió comiendo su arroz sin mucho interés.

—Sí, sí, jefa del grupo. —Osomatsu comenzó a reír, recibiendo por respuesta un golpe con un pedazo de carne en el rostro. Quité mi suéter y mis deportivos en el recibidor; colgué la prenda y entré a la sala de estar para sentarme a un lado de Choromatsu, en mi lugar habitual. Tomé un tazón de comida y comencé a servirme lo que aún quedaba en los platos.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu no dejaban de pelear en medio de la mesa. Jyushimatsu sólo comía acelerado a un lado de mi y le miré de reojo esperando que captara la indirecta de que debía calmarse, pero estaba absorto en su caldo. Todomatsu por su parte ni siquiera nos prestaba atención y sólo sonreía a la pantalla del teléfono; decidí ignorar lo que hacía Mierdamatsu. Serví un poco de caldo y comencé a comer.

—Creí que habían salido a cenar. —Confesé en voz baja.

Osomatsu, quien sujetaba dos patas de cangrejo sobre su cabeza como si fueran orejas, me miró y sonrió. —No, sólo hemos ido a comprar las cosas para la cena.

—Y Osomatsu rompió un jarrón en el proceso. —Dijo Choromatsu cruzándose de brazos.

—So stupid, brother. He.—Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Karamatsu habló y decidí ignorarlo como los demás.

—¿Eh? ¡No es mi culpa que el jarrón estuviera en la orilla del estante! —Dejó la comida de nuevo en su plato. Choromatsu comenzó a pelear de nuevo con él, argumentando que debía ser más cuidadoso a donde quiera que fuera. Osomatsu sólo se reía demasiado fuerte, haciendo que mis oídos dolieran.

Entorné los ojos y comí lo que pude hasta quedar satisfecho con apenas medio plato. Me sentí incómodo pensando que los demás sospecharían de mis malestares por no comer tanto como de costumbre y dejar más de la mitad sobre mi plato, así que seguí metiendo bocados de arroz en mi boca, tratando de acabar con mi tazón.

Jyushimatsu aplaudió, aturdiendo mi oído derecho y haciéndome soltar mis palillos del susto, gritó "¡gracias por la comida!", levantándose de un gran salto y llevando sus platos a la cocina. Lo observé mientras masticaba a la fuerza mi arroz y lo pasaba por mi garganta.

Me levanté, rascando mi espalda baja y agradecí por la comida en voz baja. Tomé los platos, aún con bastante comida sobre ellos e hice una mueca, incómodo por si alguien soltaba un comentario, pero nadie dijo nada. Osomatsu y Choromatsu siguieron peleando, Karamatsu comía, haciendo figuras con sus palillos el arroz y el puré, y Todomatsu seguía absorto en su teléfono. Respiré un poco más relajado, pensando en lo incómodo que sería que se preocuparan por mi.

Caminé hacia la cocina y comencé a tirar la comida en el cesto correspondiente. Escuché un fino maullido familiar, levanté mi cabeza en dirección a la ventana y ahí estaba el gato negro y de cola blanca. Sonreí un poco divertido y curioso. Miré el plato, que aún contenía un poco de comida y la revolví un poco con mis palillos. Caminé hasta la ventana, y en cuanto la abrí, el pequeño felino dio un brinco hacia dentro, oliendo lo que contenía el plato. Lo dejé sobre la barra y dejé que el gato comiera mis sobras. Suspiré, un poco cansado y me crucé de brazos, mirando como terminaba con cada pedazo.

—Eres una molestia. —Le dije y acaricié su lomo. Apreté mis labios, pensando en un buen nombre para el chico desconocido. Aunque yo no era precisamente una persona original, y no solía darle nombre a los gatos callejeros por lo mismo, el que me siguiera tan insistente me daba un poco de curiosidad.—Tienes un... ligero aspecto a Jiji.—El gato maulló y siguió comiendo.—¿Le conoces? Aparece en una película llamada Majo no takkyūbin*. Aunque el es completamente negro y tu cola es blanca.—Terminó de comer y volvió a maullar, dando un brinco hacia mis hombros, recostándose como pudo sobre ellos. Reí, un poco conmovido y dejé el pato en el lavamanos.

Caminé fuera de la cocina, encontrándome con los chicos aún gritando y peleando sobre la mesa. Esta vez se había unido Karamatsu que tenía la ropa empapada de caldo y Todomatsu que no dejaba de gritar furioso. Entorné los ojos y salí del comedor para subir por las escaleras y poner el futón para dormir.

 **. . . . .**

Abrí mis ojos ahogándome con la sensación del vomito. Con cuidado levanté la cobija y me puse de pie, andando hasta el baño. Abrí la puerta, estrellándola contra la pared y me lancé hacia el suelo abrazando el inodoro, sintiendo como el líquido quería subir por mi garganta. Apretujé mi estómago con mis manos pensando que eso ayudaría, pero solo me hacía sentir más estresado.

—Vamos, Ichimatsu. —Me llamé a mi mismo. —¿No puedes hacer una tarea tan simple?—Me repudié. Sentí las contracciones de mi cuerpo queriendo expulsarlo todo, pero nada salía. Molesto, comencé a golpear mi estómago. Apreté mis dientes, y golpee con mi puño mi estómago y apreté lo más fuerte que pude, esperando que saliera. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y me detuve por un segundo para respirar.

Me abracé a mi mismo, clavando las uñas sobre mis brazos cada vez que llegaban las contracciones del vómito. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y la sensación no dejaba de ser realmente incómoda. Mi cuerpo estaba ahogándose por dentro y mi paciencia tenía un límite.

Introduje uno de mis dedos en mi boca intentando hacerme vomitar. Me sentía extraño por hacerlo, comúnmente escuchabas en las escuelas sobre estos temas prohibidos, donde todos sabían que existían pero nadie se atrevía a hablar de ello. No lo logré, intenté con dos dedos, luchando contra mis mareos hasta que pude sentir el líquido saliendo de mi garganta.

Dejé que mi estomago se vaciara poco a poco. Cuando sentía de nuevo las contracciones, sólo introducía mis dedos de nuevo repitiendo el mismo proceso del , bajé la cadena y retrocedí hasta recargarme en la pared contraria. Apreté mis labios formando una fina linea con ellos, y cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco, con mi pecho y mi garganta completamente adoloridos.

Respiré profundo. Inhalé y exhalé. Y me di cuenta que ni siquiera encendí la luz. Dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara completamente hasta quedar recostado en el suelo y miré hacia el techo, aunque estaba completamente oscuro. Mi garganta ardía demasiado.

 **. . . . .**

Levanté la cobija, ya completamente limpio, y me recosté de nuevo en el futón. La noche era demasiado fría esa vez, y terminé acercándome más a Karamatsu, tratando de absorber un poco el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Abracé bien mi parte de la cobija y, después de un temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo entero, y sintiéndome horriblemente cansado, me dispuse a dormir.

Cerré mis ojos, respirando tranquilamente. Podía escuchar el oxigeno traspasar los orificios de mi nariz, todo en la habitación era realmente silencioso. Ninguno de los chicos roncaba esta vez, y parecía como si fuera el único en hacer ruido. Un poco incómodo, me removí, volteando mi cuerpo hacia Karamatsu, esta vez sin darle la espalda.

Volví a girarme. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero por más que intentaba caer dormido, no lo lograba. Eché una rápida mirada por la ventana. La luna todavía se encontraba en el cielo. Aún era demasiado temprano para despertar. Suspiré y volví a girarme, acomodándome como creía que sería más cómodo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Abrí mis ojos en cuanto escuché la voz de Karamatsu. Él no tenía sus ojos abiertos, sólo respiraba con mucha tranquilidad. No respondí, en cambio, sólo volví a cerrar mis ojos. —Si no puedes dormir, puedo cantarte una canció-

—No necesito una canción. —Le respondí esta vez. Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando nuestras respiraciones.

—De acuerdo. —Contestó. Lo miré durante unos cuantos segundos; me sentí un poco culpable, pero no podía evitar mi mal comportamiento con él aún cuando yo quería evitarlo. Entorné mis ojos, sintiéndome un poco torpe y giré mi cuerpo al lado contrario. Cerré mis ojos una vez más, abrazándome a mi mismo, e intenté dormir.

 **. . . . .**

Abrí mis ojos una vez más. Respiré irritado por el dolor en mi cabeza y mis ojos. La luz del sol resplandecía dentro de la habitación y mi reloj despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana. Me senté sobre el futón y abracé mis rodillas completamente cansado. No había podido dormir más en esa noche, y pasé los minutos sólo observando hacia la ventana, esperando a que la oscuridad se fuera.

Suspiré, y terminé levantándome con ganas de fumar un cigarrillo. Podía sentir lo marcadas que eran mis ojeras por debajo de mis ojos, eran pesadas y por alguna razón pensé que si las tocaba, serían ásperas y horribles. Caminé hacia el armario y deslicé la puerta con cuidado de hacer ruido, y tomé una camiseta blanca manga larga y unos pantalones deportivos. Lo más monótono que podía. Pasé una mano detrás de mi cuello, tratando de quitar un poco el cansancio, aunque era obvio que no sería así.

Caminé fuera de la habitación, no sin antes tomar mi billetera, y entré al baño para cepillar mis dientes y lavar mi rostro. Cubrí bien mis mejillas con el jabón líquido y lancé agua fría sobre ellas. Me estiré, tomando la toalla rosada de mamá y sequé bien mi rostro. Y volví a colocarla en su lugar. Me miré en el reflejo del espejo, notando las oscuras y moradas ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Era eso, o mi piel era demasiado clara ese día. Me acerqué, tocando mi rostro viendo con cuidado los pequeños detalles de las arrugas formados por debajo de ese tono oscuro. Miré directo a mis ojos, notando un fino anillo que rodeaba la pupila.

Me alejé del espejo, dándome cuenta de que me veía prácticamente como un fantasma. Chasquee mi lengua y salí del baño. Bajé las escaleras, escuchando la voz de mi madre y el sonido de trastes en la cocina. Llegué a la entrada y puse mis sandalias en silencio y salí.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos en cuanto escuché el maullido del gato de la noche anterior. Me giré, notando el frío aliento desprendiéndose de mi, y me encontré con el minino siguiéndome. Sonreí, pero no me molesté en tomarlo entre mis brazos y sólo seguí caminando.

Entré a una pequeña tienda cercana y compré dos cigarrillos, mientras que el gato, como si conociera la ley de "No animales en mi tienda", me miraba desde la entrada. Agradecí a la anciana con una leve reverencia de mi cabeza y salí de ahí, siendo perseguido de nuevo por el gato.

Tomé un cigarrillo, y saqué el encendedor de mi bolsillo. Aspiré hasta que el cigarro estuvo encendido y entré a un pequeño parque. Me detuve, buscando un lugar para poder sentarme un rato y opté por sólo andar hacia los columpios. Caminé y lancé sobre uno de ellos. El gato se sentó frente a mi, mirando como aspiraba el tabaco y soltaba humo de mi boca.

—¿Qué?—Guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos y miré a Jiji ladear su cabeza, curioso por lo que hacía.—¿Quieres fumar?—Le pregunté. Mis ojos querían cerrarse, y mi cuerpo dolía por la mezcla del estremecedor frío y la horrible sensación de haber dormido poco.—Podría hacerte daño, ¿sabes?

El gato estornudó. Reí un poco y di una última jalada al cigarrillo. Aferré mis manos a las cadenas que sostenían el asiento y recargué mi cabeza sobre una de ellas. Realmente dolía. Mis sienes poco a poco comenzaban a punzar, apreté mis manos contra la cadena aguantando el dolor.

—Cuando era pequeño solía jugar en muchos parques con mis hermanos.—Le dije a Jiji. —Uno de esos era este. Siempre gritábamos demasiado y molestábamos a muchos vecinos, pero incluso aún cuando eramos un desastre, los ancianos terminaban dándonos regalos o dulces.—Sonreí un poco.—Osomatsu era el más ruidoso de todos, y pensar que Choromatsu también lo era.—Tomé el otro cigarrillo y lo puse entre mis labios.—Pero esos tiempos ya no existen. Solo somos cenizas de viejos recuerdos falsos y tristes. El pasado es algo que se borra automáticamente, y aunque quede plasmado en libros, termina siendo solo una ilusión.

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo una fuerte punzada sobre mis sienes que me hizo hacer un gesto de dolor. Suspiré y volví a abrirlos para ver al pequeño gato aún observándome como si nada sucediera. Jalé de nuevo el tabaco de mi cigarrillo y expulsé el humo de mi boca.

—¿Mis palabras son tristes, no?—Volví a absorber del cigarrillo.—Karamatsu siempre me lo decía. "Tus palabras son tan tristes que asustan". Tsk.—Expulsé lo que quedó del humo y sacudí el cigarrillo para que las cenizas cayeran.—Solo es un idiota. ¿No lo crees?—El gato maulló y sonreí.—Lo sé, lo sé. Una basura.

Terminé mi cigarrillo en silencio, y lancé el restante al suelo. Tomé aire y aferré bien mis manos al columpio. Me puse de pie, retrocediendo para agarrar vuelo, y en cuanto estuve lo más atrás posible, me dejé ir sobre el asiento. El viento frío cortaba mi piel, pero calmaba mi dolor de cabeza. Sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Impulsé con mis pies el columpio, haciendo que fuera más alto, y comencé a reír por alguna extraña razón.

Subirme a un columpio no solo me recordaba vagas cosas de mi infancia, sino que me daba la sensación de estar bien. Fingir que era un niño en esos momentos, calmó un poco el dolor. Aún cuando mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por las fuertes punzadas de agonía en mi cabeza, me sentía bien. Por unos segundos, me sentí bien.

 **. . . . .**

Abrí la puerta de casa sin cuidado esta vez. Un fuerte olor a jamón y tocino hizo que mi estomago rugiera y me sintiera más hambriento que nunca. Dejé mis sandalias en la entrada y caminé directo a la cocina. Papá estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo un periódico y con una taza negra de café. Jiji pasó a un lado de mis pies y me agaché para tomarle entre mis brazos y caminé hasta la nevera para buscar algo que calmara el sonido de mi estomago mientras mamá terminaba de hacer el desayuno.

—Mamá, ¿Necesitas algo más?—Dijo Choromatsu entrando a la cocina. Yo y Jiji nos giramos para verle, ya arreglado con su ropa usual y su cabello arreglado.—No quiero dar dos vueltas a la tienda.—Volví a girarme a la nevera, buscando alguna fruta o aperitivo que llamara mi atención.

—Necesito huevos, trae una cartera completa, ¿De acuerdo?—Encontré una manzana y la tomé. Jiji resbaló de mis brazos y volví a levantarle.—Y si puedes con ello, un cartón de leche.

—De acuerdo.—Abrí el grifo y puse la manzana debajo del chorro de agua y le tallé como pude con mi única mano libre.

—Ichimatsu, ¿qué haces con el gato aquí?—Escuché decir a mamá. Le ignoré ya que de todos modos me iría pronto de la cocina y dejé la manzana en la mesa.—Sácale de aquí, no quiero pelos en mi comida. Choromatsu, por favor, trae también una bolsa de arroz.

—¿Hm?—Esta vez entró Todomatsu. Me giré, viendo al menor tecleando en su pantalla y dirigiéndose a la estufa. Choromatsu apuntaba cosas en una pequeña libreta.—¿Qué estás haciendo de desayunar, mamá?

—Ichimatsu.—Esta vez fue papá. Suspiré y volví a abrir la nevera buscando algo más.—Tu madre te ha dicho que saques al gato. Déjalo fuera.

—Ichimatsu-niisan rebelde.—Rió Todomatsu. Entorné mis ojos y escuché cómo venia hacia mi y miraba conmigo el refrigerador. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mis ganas de vomitar, a pesar de que no había nada en mi estómago, regresaron. Miré hacia otro lado, evitando que Todomatsu viera mis gestos.—¡Choromatsu-niisan! También compra unas galletas.

—¿Me has visto cara de billetera?—Respingó Choromatsu.—Tengo el dinero justo para lo que compraré.

—Ichimatsu, haz caso.—Me habló papá. Chasquee mi lengua molesto por tantas voces a la vez.

—Ichimatsu-niisan.—Me habló Todomatsu con un tono divertido y se giró hacia mi.—Deja al gato fuera, sólo te dejarán sin desayuno.

—Tsk.—El gato maulló y miró hacia mi. Comenzó a removerse entre mi brazo y a arañar mi camiseta. Le solté y Todomatsu dio un brinco y sólo me miró. Mamá volvió a gritar mi nombre, y también papá. Choromatsu lo preguntó y cuando Todomatsu lo mencionó, no pude escucharlo. Sólo leí sus labios. El gato maulló cerca, me giré, viéndolo en sus cuatro patas, mirando hacia mi. Todomatsu me miró con el ceño fruncido y chasquee de nuevo mi lengua.

Mi cabeza dio una fuerte punzada que me hicieron retroceder y mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda y brazos. Cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome demasiado extraño.

—Mamá...—Le llamé con mi voz ronca. Abrí mis ojos, recargándome en la mesa. Todomatsu me miraba asustado a un lado de mi. Busqué a mi madre y sólo me veía extrañada. Mis brazos flaquearon y caí al suelo, justo al momento en que mi mente se desconectó.

 **. . .**

-Teru: Este personaje es parte del manga de Osomatsu-san.

-Majo no takkyūbin: kiki's delivery service o Nicky, la aprendiz de bruja.


	3. Mis primeros momentos contigo

**SAVE ME**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Mis primeros momentos contigo"**

 _Corrí por un largo pasillo hasta alcanzar la falda de mamá. Los demás se habían adelantado junto con papá para obtener su primer helado del verano después de haber pasado todo el día en el hospital, pero minutos antes había notado el extraño semblante que ella tuvo después de la cita médica a la que se sometía y no tenía muchos ánimos de dejarle sola. Ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar mi cabeza con la suavidad y cariño que siempre lo hacía, simplemente caminaba con paso firme y sus puños cerrados y extrañamente rodeados con furia. Sostuve su falda con mi mano y caminé a paso veloz para ir a su mismo nivel. Sollozó, y levanté mi cabeza para poder mirarle. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, pero podía notar esas ganas parecidas a las que tiene cuando quiere golpear a mi padre por gastar el dinero en cervezas sin permiso. Tropecé y solté su falda para evitar que cayera conmigo aunque mi estatura pequeña de niño de siete años no me lo permitiera. Me puse de pie, y antes de que pudiera cubrir mi boca por el golpe y el dolor, sentí las manos de mi madre levantándome del suelo. Sus lágrimas seguían ahí, y siguió caminando sin decir nada. Me abracé a ella y hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. Ella me sostuvo fuerte, y en cuanto salió por la puerta corrediza del hospital, murmuró entre dientes y me apretujó contra ella._

— _Matsuzo..._ _—_ _Llamó el nombre de mi padre, girándose hacia atrás de nosotros. Pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de que ellos hacía mucho nos habían dejado atrás. Me separé para verle, pero solo siguió buscando a mi padre entre el estacionamiento._ _—_ _Este idiota..._ _—_ _Suspiró molesta y caminó por la banqueta del hospital para salir de allí y tomar el autobús._ _—_ _Siempre haciendo lo que se le viene a la mente._ _—_ _Un trueno la hizo detener sus palabras y sobresaltarnos a los dos._

 _Alzamos la mirada hacia el cielo cubierto con las oscuras nubes de la lluvia que nos había advertido el noticiero de la mañana. Apreté mis labios y bajé mi mirada hacia ella. Mamá me miró y sonrió, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa roja y volvió a sonreírme cuando terminó. Pero yo no lo hice de la misma manera, me acerqué, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla y su nariz. Odiaba tener que demostrar mis sentimientos hacia cualquiera, pero ella era la única persona a la que podía demostrarle como me sentía. Me abracé de nuevo a su cuerpo y ella removió su mano en su bolso y escuché como, sin necesidad de bajarme, abría una sombrilla justo a tiempo para nosotros, antes de que las gotas de lluvia nos empaparan._

— _Ichimatsu, mi niño, ¿te gustaría tomar algo con tu madre?_ _—_ _Me separé y asentí. Quizás ella necesitaba llorar un poco más o quizás solo necesitaba tomar algo para sentirse mejor. Me removí para que me bajara al suelo y ella lo hizo. Alcé mi mano para que la tomara, y también lo hizo. Sonreí esta vez y admiré la sonrisa de ella con mucho cuidado._

— _¿A dónde iremos?_ _—_ _Pregunté balanceando mi mano con la de ella. Pensó, mirando hacia el suelo y con un dedo en su barbilla._

— _¿Recuerdas aquel lugar al que fuimos el año pasado donde vendían esos helados de vainilla con café?_ _—_ _Pensé un poco antes de asentir. Nunca había pensado que el café era bueno hasta que fuimos a aquel lugar cuando nos escabullimos mamá, yo y Todomatsu. Sus helados de vainilla eran realmente buenos, y el café que preparaba mi mamá con leche era más bueno que eso._ _—_ _Entonces vayamos a allá._ _—_ _Sonrió._ _—_ _No está muy lejos de aquí._ _—_ _Dio un apretón a mi mano, y comenzó a caminar._

 _Con mis torpes pies, caminé al lado de ella. Alcé mi mirada esperando que no estuviera llorando nuevamente, pero solo notaba cierta tristeza en su mirada, aunque su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario. No había nada que pusiera triste a mi mamá, y eso realmente me animaba. No había nadie mejor que ella, ni siquiera Osomatsu o Karamatsu podrían ser tan fuertes como ella. Cada que comenzaba a quedarme unos pasos atrás, mamá se detenía y me cubría con su paraguas. Y en cuanto nos encontrábamos con un enorme charco, tomaba mis manos y me alzaba para que no mojara mis zapatos. Apreté fuerte la mano de ella, y la acaricié contra mi rostro, depositando un pequeño beso sobre su dorso._

 _En cuanto llegamos a la tienda, me apresuré para empujar la puerta y que ella pasara. Ella soltó una leve carcajada, sonrojando sus mejillas y cubriendo su boca. Cerró el paraguas y lo sacudió retirando el agua acumulada, besó mi cabeza y entró a la tienda. Caminó hasta el mostrador, y yo le seguí por detrás, escondiéndome detrás de ella cuando unas chicas mayores a lo lejos me llamaron y saludaron._

— _Nene, ¿cómo estás?_ _—_ _Preguntó la chica del mostrador hacia mi cuando me encontró mirando hacia las otras dos sentadas. Me sobresalté y voltee a verla, ocultándome y abrazando la pierna de mi madre._ _—_ _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Él es un poco tímido,... Ichimatsu._ _—_ _Mamá se giró y se agachó hacia mi, dándome un pequeño empujón con su mano en mi espalda._ _—_ _Dile hola, vamos._ _—_ _Negué con mi cabeza y voltee a verla con mi cara ardiendo de los nervios._ _—_ _Vamos, hazlo._

— _Y-yo..._ _—_ _Inflé mis mejillas, pero mamá me miró a los ojos como siempre que parecía que habría castigo si no hacíamos lo que hacía, e incliné mi cabeza delante de la chica._ _—_ _Ho... hola._ _—_ _Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo. La chica del mostrador sonrió y extendió algo hacia mi. Alcé mi mirada encontrándome con un paquete transparente de una galleta más grande que mi mano. Mis ojos se iluminaron y tomé la galleta entre mis manos, boquiabierto._

— _Es para ti._ _—_ _Sonrió y también lo hice; agradecí inclinando de nuevo mi cabeza._

— _Escoge una mesa para nosotros, Ichimatsu. Voy en un segundo._ _—_ _Sonrió y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de que volviera a ponerse de pie._ _—_ _Oh, lleva esto contigo._ _—_ _Extendió su bolsa hacia mi y la tomé, colocándola en mi hombro, aunque básicamente me desnivelaba por completo._

 _Caminé con la galleta en mis manos hasta una circular que tenía los asientos acolchonados. Puse la bolsa sobre la mesa y la galleta para poder subirme al asiento y me arrastré hasta donde me pareció bien. Miré a mamá hablando con la chica sobre el menú que estaba plasmado en un cartel detrás de la chica de la caja y en cuanto me divisaron, alzaron sus manos hacia mi. Agaché mi mirada y tomé la galleta entre mis manos. Moví el plástico entre mis manos pero no lograba abrirlo y después de muchos intentos, me rendí y decidí a esperar por ayuda de mamá. Balancé mis pies en el aire y decidí buscar unas tijeras en la bolsa de mamá, desesperado por abrir la galleta. Maquillaje, lentes de repuesto, plumas, hojas del hospital. Lo saqué todo en la mesa y, por un poco de curiosidad, decidí abrir las hojas del hospital._

 _Ni siquiera entendía bien lo que decía en las hojas. "De-fi-ci-en-ci-a", leí. Ladee mi cabeza confundido y leí en la parte de arriba de la hoja. "Cho-ro-matsu". Chasquee mi lengua y decidí buscar la hoja que me pertenecía. Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu, y la mía. Dejé la última a un lado, suponiendo que era la de Karamatsu y me senté correctamente a leer la mía, aunque no entendiera nada. "Ichi-matsu". Sonreí logrando leer mi nombre, era realmente fácil, pero el resto de mi hoja era muy complicado. Suspiré, sin siquiera molestarme a leer las palabras de la hoja y dejé la hoja sobre las demás. Seguí buscando las tijeras en la bolsa, pero no encontré nada entre el resto de cosas de mamá._

 _Escuché como se detenía frente a la mesa y dejaba dos vasos sobre ella. Alcé mi mirada y comencé a guardarlo todo cuando ella tomó las hojas del hospital y las dobló a la mitad colocándolas de nuevo en su bolsa. Tomé la galleta y la extendí hacia ella para que la abriera, y lo hizo. Solté un largo y repentino bostezo y me hice a un lado para que ella tomara asiento. Me entregó la galleta y la partí a la mitad para que ella pudiera tener un pedazo de mi regalo, y lo aceptó con una linda sonrisa. Acercó el vaso con el café y el helado de vainilla frente a mi y lo tomé con mis manos, dejando la galleta sobre la mesa. Abrí mi boca y sorbí del frío café, recordando lo bien que sabía y sonreí sonrojado. Me giré un poco y noté como ella solo apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando hacia el frente con un aire triste. Dejé de sonreír y bajé mi mirada un poco confundido. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me acerqué hasta estar apegado a ella y me abracé de su brazo._

— _Yo te quiero mucho._ _—_ _Dije sin saber qué mas decir. Alcé mi mirada y ella apenas había volteado a verme._ _—_ _Quiero estar contigo para siempre._ _—_ _Le dije. Sus cejas se arquearon y sus ojos se humedecieron de la nada. Apenado, bajé mi mirada, besé la piel desnuda de su brazo y me callé esperando no haber dicho algo incorrecto. Sentí como se movía, sus brazos me rodearon Y besó mi cabeza. Voltee a verla y me sonreía como si el sol estuviera en su rostro. Apretó mis mejillas y esta vez besó mi nariz._

— _Yo te amo._ _—_ _Sonrió. Sólo pude reír y me alcé para besar su nariz._

— _Yo te amo mucho más._ _—_ _Ella también rió._ _—_ _Pero, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Me he portado muy mal?_

— _Tú y los demás siempre se portan de lo peor. Pero hay cosas que no podrás entender._ _—_ _Tocó mi nariz de forma dulce y acomodó mi cabello desordenado._ _—_ _Quizás en el futuro, cuando seas un adulto. Pero hoy solo necesitas saber que tienes que cuidar de ti y de tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¿Estamos enfermos?_ _—_ _Ladee mi cabeza un poco curioso. Ella negó con su rostro._ _—_ _¿Por qué hemos ido al hospital hoy?_

— _Bueno, tú y tus hermanos quizás vayan a tener que pelear contra monstruos y villanos._ _—_ _Colocó sus manos como garras y sonrió fungiendo atacarme. Solo reí y retrocedí un tanto divertido._ _—_ _Pero ya hablando en serio, debes de cuidar de ti. ¿Entendido?_

— _Sí._ _—_ _Sonreí y extendí mis manos para disfrutar del pequeño pedacito de cielo que mamá me había obsequiado._

 _Sorbí mi café poco a poco, probando, a la vez, en pequeñas mordidas la galleta. Todo completamente en silencio. Suponía que era de las cosas que agradaban de mi a mamá. Era extraño que cuando estaba solo, hiciera demasiado ruido, ya que los demás eran quienes me hacían comenzar a ser travieso junto con ellos. Escuché como absorbía de su nariz, salí de mi pequeño trance de mi café y me giré a verla. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas me dejó confundido. Bebía de su café mientras contenía sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, aunque estas terminaban deslizándose por sus mejillas. Alcé mi mano hacia su rostro y con mi pulgar, limpié una que recién caía sin el permiso de ella, y tomó mi mano al momento en que la alejaba de ella. Dejó su café en la mesa, y acarició el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos._

— _Yo... no puedo ser lo mejor para ustedes._ _—_ _Soltó de la nada._ _—_ _Dije cosas que ni siquiera yo creía. Pero que quería creer._ _—_ _Sollozó y puso su nariz en la palma de mi mano. Sus lágrimas recorrían todo el camino hasta empapar el borde de su blusa._ _—_ _Quiero ser la mejor madre para ustedes. Quiero regalarles el mundo entero, pero no sé como hacerlo._ _—_ _Sus labios temblaron y apretó sus dientes, tratando de detenerlo._ _—_ _No sé como ser la mejor madre para ustedes. No sé como hacerlo._ _—_ _Alcé mi otra mano y acaricié su mejilla._ _—_ _No sé como cambiar esto. Y si algo llegara a pasar,... no sabría que hacer._

 _No entendía nada. Ni la razón por la que ella lloraba. No sabía por qué tomaba mi mano tan fuerte, ni el por qué, al terminar nuestros cafés, no dejó de soltarme. En silencio, tomó su paraguas, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza. Como si las lágrimas de mi madre se deslizaran más lento, mi corazón se detuvo entendiendo que algo no estaba bien. Pero era demasiado estúpido para entenderlo. En esos momentos, realmente quería crecer para comprender su tristeza. Era solo un chico inútil e ignorante. Mis labios temblaron y llevé mi brazo libre a mi rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas. Sollocé junto a mi madre, con mi corazón agitado. Mis manos sacudidas por el miedo no eran algo que pudiera esconder. Y juntos, llorando sin poder detenernos regresamos a casa._

 _Ella no se agachó a ver mi situación. Quizás, había entendido que, llorar tomado de su mano, era la forma más simple para demostrar que estaba a su lado._

 **. . . . .**

— _Sus niños son susceptibles a tener deficiencias más adelante. Pueden afectarlos en cualquier momento de sus vidas, incluso ahora que son niños son realmente propensos a sufrir deficiencias inmunológicas, problemas crónicos u otras enfermedades que son difíciles de predecir en estos momentos._ _—_ _Matsuyo apretó sus manos en su regazo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados con fuerza. Matsuzo había tenido que sacar a todos los niños al pasillo del hospital para entretenerlos mientas mamá hablaba con el doctor después de los resultados ordenados por el hospital._ _—_ _No es fácil decirle estas cosas, pero creo que desde el principio se le pidió que al menos abortara a tres o cuatro, incluso cinco de ellos. Los efectos secu-_

— _¿Por qué?_ _—_ _Matsuyo se puso de pie y el doctor con su boca abierta solo le miró._ _—_ _Todos ustedes me recriminan por haberlos querido a todos. Lo siento, Dr. Takaishi, No tengo un frío corazón como el de ustedes que pueda decir que debería haber matado a varios de mis hijos. Ellos estarán bien, y crecerán sanos. Son fuertes. Convivo con ellos cada día que pasa, y ni siquiera aquellos que tuvieron uno solo pueden compararse a lo fuertes que ellos son._

 _El doctor suspiró y se recargó sobre su asiento, pasando una mano sobre su cabello. Acomodó sus lentes y se cruzó de brazos. Matsuyo solo le miró molesta y esperando una respuesta más congruente por parte del doctor, pero él solo se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Justo cuando Matsuyo tomó su bolsa para retirarse, el se puso de pie y se estiró sobre el escritorio para tomar su muñeca. Ella volteó molesta pero él extendió su otra mano frente a ella para que se detuviera._

— _Soy consiente de que usted ha tomado la decisión porque es una gran madre, pero solo soy un doctor que le dice la verdad de las cosas._ _—_ _Soltó lentamente su mano y se paró derecho con una suave mirada._ _—_ _Así como puede que sus hijos, o algunos de ellos puedan enfermarse, también puede que no. Pero por el bien de ellos, y que su decisión de haber tenido a los seis no se convierta en una burla, le suplico que tome los tratamientos y los seguimientos que están en los papeles que le acabo de dar._ _—_ _Matsuyo respiró profundo y bajó su mirada a los papeles que se asomaban por su bolsa._ _—_ _Sé que son costosos, pero es lo mejor que hay._

— _¿No hay otra forma?_ _—_ _Preguntó ella, volteándolo a ver._ _—_ _Algunos de ellos son dolorosos. No lo aguantarán._

— _No la hay._ _—_ _El doctor se cruzó de brazos y le miró un tanto compasivo._ _—_ _Si algo sucede más adelante, me aseguraré de atenderle yo mismo, señorita Matsuyo. Estoy a sus servicios._

— _Sí..._ _—_ _Suspiró, apretando sus ojos y entristecida. Se giró hacia la puerta y caminó hacia ella, abriéndose esta automáticamente._ _—_ _Supongo que gracias._ _—_ _Salió del consultorio y giró apresurada, solo para salir del horrible hospital. Aún cuando había dicho eso, tocó su pecho, arrugando su blusa, creyendo que sus propias palabras eran una mentira._

 _ **. . . . .**_

Desperté con mi cabeza adolorida, y de paso, también la mitad de mi cuerpo. Apreté mis ojos antes de abrirlos y me senté sobre el futón en el que me encontraba. Tallé mis ojos, soltando un enorme bostezo y estirando mis brazos hasta que el dolor en mi costado me detuvo. Alcé mi camiseta, notando un enorme hematoma en mi pálida piel. Suspiré y me puse de pie rascando mi cabeza. Ahora que recordaba bien las cosas, me había desmayado en la cocina. Solo podía sentirme un estúpido avergonzado. Solté un quejido en voz alta y sacudí el cabello de mi cabeza, y di dos golpes en mi mejillas.

—Que tonto. —Me quejé. Suspiré y abrí la puerta corrediza de mi habitación. Guardé las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón deportivo, me detuve y me giré para ver que momento del día era. El atardecer. Había dormido prácticamente todo el día. Aunque haya sido a causa de un desmayo, me sentía realmente bien. Quizás solo me hacía un buen golpe en la cabeza para reaccionar. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia el piso de abajo de casa.

Justo cuando llegué al descanso de las escaleras, escuché el maullido del gato que me había estado siguiendo los últimos días. Giré mi cabeza y le sonreí. Él solo dio saltos en los escalones hasta llegar a mis pies y acariciarse contra ellos. Reí levemente y me agaché para acariciar su cabeza. Jiji solo soltó otro maullido y se restregó contra mi brazo. Seguí bajando las escaleras y en cuanto puse el primer pie sobre el suelo, mamá y Osomatsu me miraron desde el otro lado del pasillo. Ella lloraba, pero en cuanto vio mi rostro sonrió adolorida. Preocupado di un paso hacia ellos, pero ella corrió hacia mi y me envolvió en un abrazo doloroso. Un poco confundido, miré a Osomatsu quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Respondí el abrazo, pero ella se separó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y besó mi nariz como en aquel café que había recordado entre mis sueños.

—Te amo, mi niño. —Dijo entre lágrimas. No sabía que responder ante esa repentina muestra de afecto, ni por qué lo hacía. Aunque, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, solo podía responder con sinceridad hacia ella sobre lo que sentía.

—Te amo mucho más.


End file.
